Sakuma Jirou
(Forward) |number = *11 (Teikoku Gakuen) *(Shin Teikoku Gakuen) *16 (Inazuma Japan, Inazuma Legend Japan) |element = Wood |team = *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Shin Teikoku Gakuen' (former) *'Inazuma Japan A' *'Inazuma Japan' *'Orpheus' (temporary) *'White Team' *'Teikoku Gakuen (GO)' (assistant coach & temporary head coach) *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Teikoku Gakuen (Ares)' (captain) |seiyuu = *Kishio Daisuke (Inazuma Eleven) *Tano Megumi |va = *Tristan Wright (Ares) Nigel Pilkington (UK video games) *Michael Pizzuto (anime) |debut_game = *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' |debut_anime = *Episode 001 *Episode 014 (GO) *Episode 008 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Sakuma Jirou ( ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is a forward and midfielder of Teikoku Gakuen and Inazuma Japan. He also was a forward of Shin Teikoku Gakuen in season 2. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, he is the assistant coach of Teikoku Gakuen and is a member of Resistance. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a defender for Inazuma Legend Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin and Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin he is a captain and a forward for Teikoku Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *''"A striker with a powerful shot. Supports Kidou as his lieutenant."'' Appearance He has shoulder-length light cyan hair, tanned skin and has a gray eye-patch covering his right eye, while his left eye is orange. In Shin Teikoku, he has longer hair, and his eye-patch has a hole to show his right eye, which has a black sclera. His hairstyle is similar to Tominaga, Miyasaka and Rika's. In Inazuma Eleven GO, his hair is waist-length and is wearing a suit. His eyepatch is brown instead of gray. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, his hairstyle is a little different, being longer at the back and not completely pulled forward like it was in the original series. Personality He was first shown to be arrogant, however, during the local Football Frontier finals against Raimon, he sided with Kidou and said he would not follow Kageyama anymore. However, he is still shown to be competitive and would do anything to win when he resorted to using a forbidden technique when he fought Raimon as the striker of Shin Teikoku Gakuen. However, he is actually pretty nice and is shown to care a lot for Kidou. He is also quite fast at running and receiving. He also did not like Fudou Akio at first, since Fudou was creating problems for Kidou, but after learning that Fudou has changed, they changed their view of Fudou otherwise. In GO, he seems to have matured more, though he was still a bit arrogant but he is more serious while helping Kidou in Teikoku Gakuen with the training preparations for the team. Plot Season 1 He along with other Teikoku Gakuen members agreed with Kidou that Kageyama was wrong so they separated from him. Teikoku loses against Raimon. Even so, Teikoku advance to the next round. His team loses against Zeus. He is also seen with Kidou watching the game Raimon against Occult. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen Arc, after Kidou leaves Teikoku and joins Raimon's team, he and Genda become part of Shin Teikoku Gakuen with Fudou as the new captain. Apparently, Fudou had used the power of the Aliea Meteorite to persuade Sakuma and Genda to join him because two of them are still upset at Kidou for leaving Teikoku. This is shown in the match of Raimon against Shin Teikoku Gakuen when Sakuma used Koutei Penguin 1gou shot in order to defeat Raimon's team, saying that with this technique, he could finally beat Kidou and kept using the technique despite Kidou's protests. After a heated battle which ended in a tie, Sakuma collapses from overusing Koutei Penguin 1gou and is taken to the hospital. However, before that, he apologizes to Kidou for taking things too far and tells Kidou that he would like to play with him sometime again. He reappears in episode 56 along with the other old Teikoku Gakuen members to help Endou, Kidou and Domon master Death Zone but has not recovered from his leg injury and is shown holding a crutch. He helped Kidou understand how to fully master Death Zone, saying that Raimon each has its own abilities, while Teikoku are all exactly on the same level. After that watches Raimon's macth against Chaos. He is also seen watching Raimon's match against the Dark Emperors in Teikoku. Season 3 In the third season Sakuma is invited to the FFI recruitment match. Sakuma wasn't chosen for the team, but joins them after the Asia preliminaries to replace Midorikawa who got injured and goes to the islands with the rest of the Raimon team to represent Japan. He, Kidou and Fudou are shocked to find Kageyama there, and proceed to investigate what their old coach is up to. Later he follows Kidou down to Demon's Gate to rescue Otonashi Haruna, which they are successful in. Afterwards they battled against The Kingdom and won. Their final match against Little Gigant was tough, but they eventually won. He is later seen to be visiting Raimon in their graduation. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He is now 24 years old. He is seen with Kidou Yuuto towards the end of episode 14 and in episode 15. He gives the orders to Teikoku's players. It is stated that his true goal in the current Teikoku is to get rid of SEEDs in his team. He is one of the Resistance's members. When Raimon's goes to the Resistance base, he warns Yamana Akane that photos aren't allowed because whatever they witnessed must be kept secret. He is the assistant coach for Teikoku's players. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' He played with his team in the Football Frontier against Inakuni Raimon. During the match, he was forced to give the captsin role to Shimerigawa, but he got it back after Kageyama decided he was no longer needed. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Sakuma was present at the opening ceremony for the Football Ftontier International, when Japan's representatives were chosen. We was seen with Genda and Fudou, who was trying to annoy them. However, he didn't get selected as a member. He reappeared in Episode 21, when Kazemaru and Fudou went back to see again their teammates in Teikoku. Sakuma assured that the team no longer needed Kidou and that he could lead the team in a way Kidou didn't. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (皇帝ペンギンくん1号, randomly dropped from Muscles (マスラオズ) at the Steel Tower Plaza) *'Topic': Cutting-Edge Computer (最新鋭のコンピュータの話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least 10 players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ---- Adult form In order to scout Sakuma, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (皇帝ペンギンくん1号, randomly dropped from Masuraozu (マスラオズ) in Inazuma Town) *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou (チーム円堂) at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Noise (ノイジーノイズ) at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, obtained at Raimon's second building) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' All stats are at S rank, level 50, limit break 10, fully upgraded and all skills learned. Teikoku Gakuen (Ares) *'GP': 219 *'TP': 111 *'Kick': 51 *'Dribble': 52 *'Block': 32 *'Catch': 27 Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * ---- Shin Teikoku Gakuen form * * * * ---- White Team form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * }} * * * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * * * * * }} ** ** * ** |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * |Inazuma Eleven SD| Teikoku Gakuen (Ares) * * * * ---- Iketen * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Young form) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** * ** Coach effect ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *Kick ±10, Dribble ±5, Speed ±25. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Power of Penguin Carnival is increased by 10. *Total TTP is increased by 10. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Power of Penguin Carnival is increased by 10. *Total TTP is increased by 10. Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Neo Teikoku' *'NEW Shin Teikoku' *'Omote to Ura no Ouja B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Another Colors' *'PENGUIN' *'Real Inazuma' *'The Forwards' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Kaminari Japan' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'-KAGE-' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Strikers R' *'Team Endou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'-KAGE-' *'Team Endou' Trivia *His eyepatch was probably given to him by Kageyama, same as Kidou with his goggles. *He is known as Teikoku's Musketeer (帝国の銃士 Teikoku no jūshi). **His dub title is The Sovereign Striker. Navigation de:David Samford es:David Samford fr:David Samford it:David Samford nl:David Samford vi:Sakuma Jirou Category:Coaches Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters